Our Farewell
by Badass Benson
Summary: In the face of Unthinkable tragedy comes unbelievable strength And The Love And Trust That Binds Us Together Through Thick And Thin And Life And Death Will Never Change


_Summary: In the face of Unthinkable tragedy comes unbelievable strength And The Love And Trust That Binds Us Together Through Thick And Thin And Life And Death Will Never Change_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

In my hands  
>A legacy of memories<br>I can hear you say my name  
>I can almost see your smile<br>Feel the warmth of your embrace  
>But there is nothing but silence now<br>Around the one I loved  
>this our farewell?<p>

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
>see the sadness in your eyes<br>You are not alone in life  
>Although you might think that you are<p>

As Elliot held Olivia in his arms begging her to stay with him he says it over and over again he says come on Liv please stay with me just hold on a little longer the bus will be here any minute just hold on for me Liv please don't leave me cause I Love You. Olivia looked up at Elliot and squeezed head and said I Love You to El but I don't know how much longer I can hold on. Finally the paramedics arrived to get Olivia to the hospital. In the back of the bus Elliot Olivia's hand tightly hoping and praying that she would pull through this time. When the finally arrived at the hosiptal he was seperated from Olivia for what might be the last time as she was wheeled in to emergancy surgery. Elliot was worried that everything's was going to fall apart if Olivia didn't make it

In the waiting room Elliot passing back and forth making everybody else a bit edgy then after what seemed like hours a slightly older gentleman came on in blue scrubs and asked is there a Elliot Stabler here and Elliot stood up and as Olivia's doctor walked towards him. Doctor Alexander extended his had to Elliot and explained that Olivia's injuries were to extensive to do anything further and he had also explained that though they were able to remove all the bullets from both her chest and her spine with no incident they did to resituate Olivia during surgery because she went into cardiac arrest. Elliot stood in total shock trying to process what he had just been told and his question was how was she now and the doctor griped his shoulder and said well Detective Stabler there's no easy way to this but Miss Benson's heart stopped again shortly after surgery and we weren't able to save her again. When Elliot finished talking with Dr. Alexander he with tears in his eyes made his way back to the waiting room to tell Munch, Fin, Kim, Melinda and, Cragen that Olivia was gone. The news of Olivia's death devastated everyone but it effected Elliot more than anyone else.

Never thought  
>This day would come so soon<br>We had no time to say goodbye  
>How can the world just carry on?<br>I feel so lost when you are not at my side  
>But there is nothing but silence now<br>Around the one I loved  
>Is this our farewell?<p>

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
>See the sadness in your eyes<br>You are not alone in life  
>Although you might think that you are<p>

Everybody came out in full force for Olivia's funeral even some old friends including former A.D.A's Alexandra Cabot, Casey Novak, Jo Marlowe and Olivia's partner as a rookie Karen Smyth and all of her co workers in Cragen, Elliot, Munch, Fin, Melinda and even his ex wife Kathy and the children gathered at the cemetery to say their final goodbyes to Olivia. Elliot was the last person to view Olivia's casket before the service started as he looked down fighting his tears which were falling freely now at Olivia's lifeless body lying in the box all he could say was I'm sorry Liv that I couldn't do more save you and I will always love you and with those last few words Elliot wiped the tears from his eyes and made his way to his seat. That night Elliot slept in bed at the apartment the he and Olivia had shared since her death and he slept soundly knowing that a piece of Olivia would always be with and he would go on everyday knowing that the love they shared was a one of a kind love and it would never forgotten.

So sorry your world is tumbling down  
>I'll watch you through these nights<br>Rest your head and go to sleep  
>Because my child, this is not our farewell<br>This is not our farewell.

This is my first story but I'm more of a blogger so feel free to leave a review


End file.
